Holiday Hoes
by Celestriakle
Summary: A bunch of OCs and characters from Pokemon, Trauma Team, and NiGHTS all gather together for one big holiday party. Everyone x Everyone. Complete nonsense, much OoC-ness.
1. The Nightmarens

(Cynthia and Shirona are pokemon trainers.

Jackle, Reala, Nii, NiGHTS, Wizeman, and Lily are all nightmarens.

Gastrodon, Bluey, and Touch are all gastrodons.

Read and review, please.)

_ Ding dong!_

"Our first guests! I'll get it!" cheered Cynthia, going for the door. 

"Not without me, you won't," purred Shirona, putting her hands on the champion's waist as she followed Cynthia to the door. Jackle could only chuckle as he shadowed the girls there. 

The three were immensely pleased; no one had declined their invitations to this spontaneous holiday party, although a couple required some... persuasion. Delectable treats courtesy of Shirona adorned the snack tables; Jackle had sound and lights system roaring and ready to go; and the light touch of Cynthia's decorations completed the mood. Most importantly, mistletoe littered the ceiling. Of course, it would have been impossible without Wizeman's help, and all he asked for in return was a quick feel up of the three hosts. He even left five of his hands behind as extra and interesting furniture. 

Upon seeing the first three arrivals, Shirona teased, "I'm sorry, but I think we have enough candy here." 

"Not like me you don't." Reala grinned, flanked by Nii on one side and NiGHTS on the other. Both girls had a hand on his chest, and while NiGHTS was content to snuggle close, Nii actively licked him, his shoulder, his face. 

Shirona seemed doubtful. "I'll have to check." She strode up to the maren and, rising up on her toes, kissed him. Releasing the girls, he wrapped his arms around the woman and held her to him until she rocked back down onto her heels, licking her lips. "Mm... Yes, you're right; I approve." 

"What about me?" Jackle cut in, and Shirona laughed. 

"Oh, you're delicious, just not minty fresh." 

The two girls laughed, and all three maren grinned as they entered. Reala winked at Cynthia, and gave Jackle, a friendly, flirty, almost flitty wave as he passed, whereas Nii blew a kiss to Cynthia and jumped on Jackle, giving the maren a big kiss before swinging around and off. Such attentions only brought a blush to the champion's face, which NiGHTS spotted as the other two moved on. Jumping from a pinch to the ass courtesy of Jackle, she approached the champion and gave her a soft kiss to the lips. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all friends here." With her hands in her coat pockets, she walked away to go pick at the snack tables. 

Cynthia was just snapping her thoughts away when she heard Shirona say, "Hello beautiful." 

More guests looked up, and Reala smiled. "So you decided to join us after all." 

Lily, standing shyly against the frame of the door, nodded. 

Brushing his cloak aside, Jackle dipped into a bow, extending his hand to the girl and grinning wide. "Come on in." 

After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand and was gently guided within to join the other guests. Shirona closed the door, and the three hosts went to go mingle, but they made hardly five minutes before another knock sounded at the door. Cynthia, the one closest to the door, answered it.

"Gastrodon! I hope you didn't have too much fun at your sleepover without me." There was no question about who the sea slug had been with: Touch and Bluey flanked her. 

Gastrodon laughed, and Touch answered, "mebe. we played lots of fun games, rite bluey?" Smiling, she nudged her companion, who gave her a pleading look before nodding. "dat's rite." 

Gastrodon was hardly listening anymore; she slithered right inside. "Looks like you guys got started without us!" 

"Well, if it isn't my faveorite threesome~" said Shirona, drawling out her words as she approached. "Welcome to the party." She gave Gastrodon a quick kiss on the cheek before a fleeing Touch caught her eye. They looked at each other a moment, Shirona winked, and the moment was broken. Touch looked firmly forwards as she went to meet her knight. 

"hey reala" 

He smiled at his steed, and Shirona turned her attention back on the two Pokemon in front of her. Her gaze skimmed over the blushing Gastrodon to Bluey, who was staring at her. Smirking, she placed her index finger under her nose like a mustache, and Bluey jumped slightly. "Don't bring that up here!" he hissed, and she laughed as she walked away, and another hand began to pet the blue sea slug. NiGHTS.

(To be continued.)


	2. The Doctors

(CR-S01, Maria, Naomi, Little Guy, and Hank are all doctors.

Lucent and Nitrine are nightmarens.

Folly is an Ampharos.

Adwin is a Smeargle.

Shinji is a pokemon trainer.

Read and review, please.)

Outside the door, another group waited. 

"Are you sure about this? What if someone finds out?" CR-S01 murmured, standing with a hand raised to the door, poised to knock. 

"Absolutely. We took care of everything. You need not worry." A gloved hand was pressed to his waist, and he looked back at the two maren behind him. Lucent's whispering voice had come from barely inches away, and Nitrine clung to the maren's free arm, smiling encouragingly. 

"Don't worry," he chirped, and the surgeon nodded, knocking on the door. Within moments, it opened to Nii's mischievous smirk. Her appraising eyes unashamedly looked each male up and down, and she nodded approvingly. 

"Good, we needed more men around here. You two brought a nice one." Simultaneously, she linked her arm around CR-S01's waist and twined her fingers with Lucent's, causing him to stumble as she led them in. Nitrine giggled, watching a little jealously, until he noticed the rest of the room full of victims. Glomping time. 

Down the hall, Folly complained, "Sweety, do we _have_ to go?" 

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's a party. You'll enjoy yourself; I promise." Adwin grinned at his girl and pulled open the door, not even knocking. 

Seeing who was inside, Folly groaned as she and Adwin were instantaneously glomped by Nitrine. "I hate parties." 

Nitrine giggled as he separated and leaped away, off to claim another victim, but found himself snatched from the air as he flew and pressed to the side of an unmistakable red vest. "Dad?" he questioned, confused. Reala grinned down at the boy as he ruffled his hair. 

"You didn't dye it this time!" 

"Um... No, I didn't." Shyly, he smiled as Reala put him back on his feet. 

"I like it better that way." As the older maren walked off to go chit chat with Folly, the younger one beamed. 

"Eh... heheheheheh!" Nitrine laughed as he threw himself onto NiGHTS and gave her a hearty hug full of happy. 

The Pokemon couple had barely made it out of the entrance when the door they closed was kicked down. "Yeah~!" cheered Maria, and Naomi sighed.  
>"Was that really necessary?" she questioned. <p>

"Of course," Maria answered as she waltzed inside to be met with an enthusiastic high five from Shirona. 

"Glad you could make it girl!" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

She grinned from ear to ear, and Shirona answered equally cheerfully, "You will have to pay for that door though~!" Maria sweatdropped a bit at that, and Naomi laughed, walking in hand in hand with a shy Little Guy. Hank followed just behind the two, a hand on each of their arms. 

"You should be more careful," he advised. 

"Oh, don't worry about it, both of you~" Maria waved her hand for emphasis and explained, "Resurgem covers all my broken doors, cause I'm that kick ass." 

Lily, who had been standing awkwardly in a corner since the trio of Gastrodon arrived, found herself suddenly accompanied by one as she giggled at the latest arrivals. Bluey sighed as he lay, and she tilted her head. "Dorito?" 

"Toritodon," he corrected. 

"What happened to your friends?" 

"The girls? They're very... rambunctious; I needed a break. You seemed like you would make a nice reprieve." He smiled at her, and she shyly averted his gaze, looking over instead at the other two Gastrodon, who had tag teamed to chat up Little Guy and Naomi. All heads turned towards the open door as someone's shout echoed down the hall. Shinji.


	3. The Pokemon Trainers

(Shinji, Clonie, and Reiji are pokemon trainers.

Cata and Chiel are half-marens.

Cunningham is a doctor.

Deca/Jade/Mica and Lana are nightmaren.

Catacanes are really old candy canes that Cata keeps around.

Read and review, please.)

"I can't _believe_ those two Gastrodon kidnapped my Pokemon! Again! To get him is the only reason I'm going to this stupid party..." He fumed, and Clonie and Reiji dogged his every step. The two exchanged a glance of complete understanding, silently relaying their wishes to the other, and they nodded, pouncing on Shinji, each putting their hands on a shoulder of his to rub. 

"Oh, it's not that bad," smiled Clonie, and Reiji added, "You'll have fun, I promise. You just have to... loosen up..." 

"And give it a shot," finished Clonie."Just try. Please? For us?" 

Shinji grumbled, which although not a definitive answer to any other, it was a yes to the Tobari brothers. They embraced and gave the other a quick kiss before following Shinji in. 

Wherever Clonie was, Cata was sure to not be far behind, and this case was no exception. She peered around the corner as the threesome of boys disappeared into the apartment, grinning ear to ear. 

"Sis, you look _so_ creepy when you do that. Why don't you ever give me that kind of stalkerish affection?" Chiel pouted at her, wobbly lip and all, and she laughed, ruffling his hair. 

"Cause I can screw around with you whenever I want. Those boys I have to chase after." 

Chiel glanced towards the now empty doorway, and he smiled. "Can we chase them together then?" 

"Absolutely." The siblings highfived and ran down the hall to the apartment, with twin intent to glomp the first Tobari they found. Unfortunately, Cata was intercepted by a Lucent and Chiel felled by a Nitrine. Each brother gave the other a friendly wave as they dragged away their catch. The half-marens could only suffer the anticipation of their cousins' next actions, until the final invitees stepped through the door and distracted their captors well enough for release. 

"Alright, I'm here; the party can start." 

Dr. Cunningham, hands in his pockets and cigarettes between his lips, smiled as he stepped inside, followed by Mica, who clicked her tongue and chastised, "Don't be such a narcissist~" 

"As if you're one to talk," teased Lana, stepping inside after the two. 

"You know you love it~" 

"Admit it; you find us hotter for it," taunted Cunningham. Lana opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again as a blush rose to her cheeks. Jade merely laughed as she spun around to loop her arm with Cunningham, and the two walked away, trailed by Lucent. 

"And all the more frustrating..." Lana grumbled. 

"Don't worry; you can get back at them." Lana looked over into Cata's grinning face as she felt a hand plop down on her shoulder. "Here, let me show you." Before Lana could muster any sort of a reply, Cata took her hand and dragged her through the crush of people, honing in on one head of purple hair in particular. She held up a finger to the sheep maren. "Observe." 

Shinji seemed to have relaxed now that he was immersed in people and contently chatted up Maria, hand in hand with Clonie, who spoke to a very interested Nitrine. With no preamble, Cata approached from behind and stuck her hands straight into Shinji's pants, immediately silencing every conversation. A few moments passed in shocked silence before Clonie broke it, horrified. "C-Cata! How could you?" 

"Hm?" The half-maren looked up, her hands pausing in their fondling, and her gaze moved from Clonie's stricken expression to Shinji's thunderous one and back again. "Well... You two _feel_ the same. I must have gotten confused." She shrugged and, in a single fluid motion, withdrew a hand to produce from a source no one present wanted to ponder—not a desire they'd admit to, at least—a catacane, which she shoved into Clonie's mouth. Turning back to Lana, a hand still in Shinji's pants, she concluded cheerily, "As a hermaphrodite, you have options." 

Lana blushed, filled with a new found respect—at least, she thought it was respect—for the hybrid, and mumbled, "Th-thanks..."


	4. The Game

(Tomoe's a doctor; RONI's a computer.

Read and review, please.)

Without warning, the music stopped, and Shirona's voice projected over the mass of people. "Ok everyone, listen up. What kind of party would this be without a game or two, right? So we're going to play a round of Musical Chairs~ Except instead of chairs, we'll be using people, and instead of sitting, we'll be making out. Anyone who doesn't have a partner when the music stops gets locked in the spare room till the game's over. If you decide not to change your partner, you both will get locked into separate rooms. Ready, and... Hit it!" Jackle put on the mood music, already programmed to stop at random intervals, and the two hosts jumped into the fray. 

Folly nearly lost Adwin in the panic as everyone rushed to their preferred partners; luckily, her stretchy tail kept hold of him. Unfortunately, when she managed to pull him back to her side, His lips were locked with Touch. "Shit." She tossed a quick glance around, weighing the pros and cons of leaving Adwin alone in the room or kissing someone else to get her chance with him in the next round. When a passing Wizehand felt her up, she decided and made a beeline for the spare room, but not before a desperate Little Guy caught her up in a kiss. And, of course, the music stopped then. Enviously, she watched an indifferent CR-S01 get locked into the other room. 

Several more rounds passed in this manner: People stampeded around, vying for their dream partner, and one way or another, Folly always failed to get either to her boyfriend or to the separate room. Hank, Cata, Adwin, and Touch were all banished to the other room. 

As the latest round came to a close, a new voice broke the quiet. "Oh! There you all are! My invitation must have gotten lost; luckily for you all, the path of honor led me here on this glorious night." Completely blind to the situation at hand, Tomoe strolled inside, followed by RONI. 

"Doctor, my readings show a heightened level of sexual hormones among the people present here..." The couples shifted awkwardly, but Shirona, who was leading away Touch, didn't miss a beat.

Grabbing hold of RONI and shoving her into the room with the losers, she smiled at Tomoe. "Sorry about that; please, join us. We were just playing a game. The next round's about to start. It's very easy; I'm sure you'll catch on quick." The music began again, and Shirona smiled. "That's our cue~" 

"To?" Tomoe's squeak of surprise was muffled as Shirona pressed her lips to the other's. The round soon came to an end, and the flustered doctor sputtered half questions as Shirona led Bluey and Reiji away. "Wh-What? H-how, why; ohhh..." She put a hand to her head and nearly swooned, but recovered as the music started again and she was swept into Jackle's arms instead. 

The game went on, with Wizehands copping feels of the delighted guests every round, and more participants were banished: Cynthia, Lucent, Gabe, Deca, Shinji, and, finally, Folly. 

The ampharos shook her head as she was led to the room; how she had lasted that long while trying to _avoid_ partners amazed her. But once she got into that other room, she immediately wished she was back in the game; what she saw there was so much worse. Open sex, incest, _gay cuddling_. It was all she could do to hide her face in her boyfriend's shoulder and pretend it all wasn't there. 

Many more rounds past, and at last the game had narrowed itself down to a final couple.

Shirona applauded. "Congratulations you two. You win." 

Jackle chuckled as his hand wound its way around her hip. "I surely would have bet on you being one of the two..." 

"And I you. Certainly not these two." 

Bashfully, Chiel grinned at his hosts, and Gastrodon shyly looked away, but she smiled to herself. 

"As your prize, you get to go into the loser's room and kick everyone out! Have fun~" Shirona plotholed away, and Jackle gathered his records before following suite. The two winners stood in silence for a few moments. 

"..." 

"..." 

Then Chiel smiled at Gastrodon. "This'll be fun! Come on, let's go!" 

Only groans greeted the news they brought, and when everyone finally returned home, Gabe had to spend a good few hours cleaning out RONI's hard drive.


End file.
